


His New Girlfriend. But It's Not Me

by hinnuh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: Rose hears of John's new girlfriend and wasn't informed, despite their prior conversations. She confronts him and is disappointed.





	

The young boy sat in his chair and hung his head, drastically exhausted from the strife of yesterday. He ran his soft hands through his messy hair and let out a heavy sigh. Just as he was considering getting up to take a shower, he receives a message from his friend. His computer's instant messenger is going nuts and he couldn't ignore it even if he wanted to.

The boy spun his chair around gently placed his wrists on his computer desk and drug his mouse over to click on the IM program. Immediately as the program boots up he is presented with a message box with the words “John you idiot.” comes up. John grunts and begins typing back to his friend. 

“look i dont know what youre getting at but you sure are being rude” typed John. He patiently awaited the response. “Look, I told you to keep me posted on any relationships you get in.” John pondered for a moment and was about to type out a response when his friend came barging through the door. 

“r-rose what are you--” John's thought is cut off as the gothic gal pulls him out of his chair and then proceeds to push him down on his bed. Grunting, John sits up and gawks at his friend who appears to be accompanied by a girl whom he's recently spent some personal time with. Time that he preferred to keep quiet.

“Aradia tells me you two spent the night together. Were you ever planning on telling me?” John's cheeks flushed and he crossed his knees shyly. “i didnt think you wanted to hear about that… why is she here too???” Aradia gave a giggle and stepped forth, twirling a finger in her hair. “rose had a thought to have us do it again so she would be able to be apart of it” spoke Aradia stared at John, flushed as well.

John leaned back a bit, his eyes wide open and fixated on Aradia’s generous breasts. “hehe i guess you understand what I mean” spoke the troll girl as she peeled her t shirt off and let her frilly black bra become visible to both her new partner and his friend. 

John shifted in place, a noticeable bulge making itself apparent in his shorts as he stared even more intently at her amazing chest. She took a deep breath and undid her bra clasps and slowly peeled the bra from her skin, letting her pokey nipples free and allowing her to breathe much easier.

Rose peeks im and her eyes widen. “Wow. I had no idea that your tits were so big.” said Rose with just a hint of jealousy as she grasped her own chest. Aradia smiled at Rose. “humans get much larger breasts upon becoming pregnant. perhaps john should fuck you next” 

Rose let out a gasp and shook her head, trying to make her hair sway in a way to hide her blushy cheeks. John grumbled something but nobody seemed to notice. However, it seemed he liked the idea of plowing his friend Rose as he shifted his hips his pants bulge became seemingly bigger.

Aradia let out a friendly giggle and lifted up her skirt, revealing her bare ass and pussy to her friends. Her ass is nice and plump, being a huge reason that john and others have gotten plenty of upskirt flashes from her. Her cute little pussy however is a bit hairy and is noticeably wet, probably from the obvious naughtyness that would be happening soon.

John couldn't stand it any longer and undid his shorts and slid them off along with his underwear. His surprisingly big cock shocked both girls. Rose was simply shocked that her friend's cock is so much bigger than it used to be and Aradia simply can't believe it fit inside of her.

Taking the plunge, Aradia mounted John's lap and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “youre so hard for me” she said as she nibbled on his neck. John let out a soft moan and closed his eyes as he let in the enjoyment of having his new girlfriend on top of him.

Rose sat down on his bed and ran her tongue along her lips as she watched Aradia grind her thick hips against John. He let out a sigh and ran his hands up and down her sides as his huge cock prodded her entrance. Aradia lifted her hips and slammed down onto his cock, screaming loudly as it penetrates her pussy.

Rose gasps and shivers as she watches it, feeling her pussy tighten up just from the sight of John's cock digging deep into his girlfriend's tight cunt. Rose lifted her dress and rubbed two fingers along her moist panties and peeped softly, wishing it was her instead.

Aradia moaned happily as she moved her hips up and down, feeling his fat cock slipping in and out of her tight, sloppy lips. Her cheeks were flushed deeply and her soaked pussy squeezed his cock tightly as she peeped, almost as if begging him to keep fucking her.

Rose winced and moved her panties to the side and began to fuck her own tight cunt with such vigor that her breasts bounced a bit in response. Aradia looked over to her friend and giggled. “hehe i bet you wish you were on this cock huh rose?” asked Aradia, blushing brightly and letting her big fat tits bounce up and down inside of her shirt and smooshing into John’s face as she was slowly stretched open by his big member. 

Rose closed her eyes tightly and slammed three fingers in and out of her slutty hole as she listened to the squishing and flesh-slapping noises coming from the other side of the bed. Rose’s toes curled and she trembled as she felt her body closing in on climax. Aradia giggled and moaned loudly as she own cunt tightly choked John’s cock. “o-oh im so close!!” yelped Aradia.

John gasped and groaned deeply as he tightly held onto Aradia’s thick sides and thrust his entire cock deep inside of his new girlfriend’s sloppy wet pussy. Aradia screamed John’s name loudly as he released his load inside of her. Aradia’s face lit up like a lightbulb as she came on his cumming cock, mixing their love juices like a delicious pie.

Rose listened to it all and fell onto her back and screamed as she came as well. She lied motionless for what seemed like forever as she felt her cream ooze onto her fingers. As she gained her vision back she slowly sat up and admired the huge wet spot she made on John’s bed.

John and Aradia had already gotten up by the time Rose had rode out her orgasm. The two were on his computer laughing at something, completely neglecting Rose. The poor gal had a massive crush on John and wasn’t getting the attention she felt she deserved. She got dressed and gave out a loud “Hmph.” as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is step 1 in my plan to write a bitch ton more. Expect my lewd village to be very populated very soon.


End file.
